


someone to stay

by risingrainbow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Hair Braiding, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, but there will be angst whoops, mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risingrainbow/pseuds/risingrainbow
Summary: and we all need someone to staya few drabbles from a prompt list to fuel my need for fluff and angst





	1. prompt one: hair braiding (allurance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: hair-braiding  
> pairing: allurance (allura/lance)  
> length: 454 words

As a child, Allura never had the pleasure of silly, human-like things, like sleepovers, camp-outs, and tea parties. Even though her family loved her, as the royal family, they were constantly buried in their responsibilities. Allura was practically raised by her nannies and Coran, and even then, they were busy as well. When she reached the age where she was old enough to understand the responsibility she was born with, she was instantly swept into lessons to prepare her to deal with the title of Crown Princess of Altea. 

The only time someone touched her hair was when her maids did her hair for important events, but those were brisk occasions, with no time to enjoy the brush of someone’s fingers on her scalp. It never bothered her; she knew that she had to be mature and responsible in order to please her family and to one day be worthy of the title of Queen. 

But, with Lance’s fingers combing through her hair as he braided it with gentle precision, she found herself wishing she had something like this as a child. 

With one dutch braid done, Lance leaned over to press a kiss to the top of Allura’s head, distracting her from her nostalgia. “Penny for your thoughts?” 

Allura hummed as he started to comb the other half of her hair. “Is that another human saying?” 

Lance started to section off pieces as he answered. “Yeah, it’s basically asking if the speaker can hear what the other is thinking.” Allura smiled and moved closer to him, so that her back was pressed against his legs, which were pressed against the side of his bed. She looked at his desk, covered in plants and items from random planets, and sighed.

“I was just thinking about my childhood. I never had things like this, things that made me feel this way.” 

“And how do you feel?” Lance asked quietly after a brief moment. Allura could almost picture how his face looked. His tongue was more than likely sticking out from between his lips, eyebrows furrowed as he concentrated on Allura’s hair. “Safe,” Allura murmured. “Loved.”

Lance was silent, but she felt his fingers work faster to finish her braid and then after he tied it off, he slid off the bed and sat in front of her, reaching out and cupping her face between his hands. Allura turned her head and kissed both palms, one at a time. Lance’s face practically melted as he leaned forward, resting his forehead on hers. “I’m so, so glad you feel that way. You have no idea how happy that makes me” Allura giggled before speaking.

“If it’s anything like how I feel right now, I most certainly do.“


	2. prompt two: pillow forts (latte)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt two: pillow forts  
> pairing: latte (lance/matt)  
> length: 625 words

Lance loved coming home in the evening. Even though “home” was a cramped, smelly college dorm, Matt was there, which made all of the negative things insignificant. Lance loved opening the door, no matter what he was greeted with. He couldn’t help but laugh when greeted with laughter, he smiled when he saw Matt passed out on top of his books, heck, even if he came home to a sad or angry Matt, he was still content because he knew that no matter what, they could conquer the problem together. 

The thought of home crowded Lance’s thoughts as he walked through the campus, shivering at the frigid air. He pulled his jacket tighter around him and quickened his pace, smiling when he reached the dorms.

Traveling to his room was relatively uneventful, if he ignored the boys from the floor blow him trying to shove each other into the stairwell. He opened their door, decorated in paper snowflakes to celebrate the winter season, and was greeted with the sweet smell of cinnamon. He dropped his bag by the door, looking around, and laughed when he saw Matt freeze, arms full of blankets and pillows. “Babe!” Matt yelped. “I thought you were supposed to be late today!” 

Lance shrugged as he wiggled out of his jacket, already reaching for Matt’s  _ Altea Lions _ sweatshirt that hung on the back of a chair. “I walked fast, it was too cold to be late.” Matt snorted as he dumped his armload on the ground between their beds. Lance raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing?” 

“A pillow fort!” Matt cheered. “I finished my paper earlier than I thought I would and we both have afternoon classes tomorrow, so we can just chill, maybe watch something on Netflix?”

Lance snorted. “So Netflix and chill basically?” Matt blushed, but laughed. “ _ Technically _ , yes, but with actual chill. C’mon, help me set up.” 

Lance kneeled down next to his boyfriend, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth before working on making the mess of blankets and pillows into something that resembled a pillow fort. Matt was frozen where he sat, fingers lightly brushing where Lance kissed him and Lance laughed. “You act like I’ve never kissed you before, nerd.” Matt blinked back into focus and gave Lance a goofy grin. “And yet, every kiss gets better, loverboy.” 

Lance playfully shoved his shoulder with a snort. “Get to work, robot.” 

When they finally finished, they had a large sheet draped above them, attached to the beds at the edges, pillows surrounding them and  _ more _ pillows behind their backs, and Lance’s computer propped on Lance’s lap as he leaned back against Matt’s chest, settled in between his legs.

“Ya know what?” Lance whispered as the opening of  _ Avengers: Infinity War _ began to play. 

Matt nodded. “I probably do.” 

Lance elbowed him with a snort. “ _ No _ , seriously!” 

Matt nuzzled his face in the crook of Lance’s neck and sighed dramatically. “Yes, baby?” 

Lance blushed furiously at the name, but pressed a kiss to the side of Matt’s head. “I love you.  _ So _ much.” 

He felt Matt smile against his neck as the boy pulled him closer. “ _ That,  _ I do know.” Before Lance could give him a remark, Matt pressed a bunch of butterfly kisses to Lance’s neck, leaving him giggling. “I love you. In fact, I  _ adore _ you.” Matt whispered, voice practically dripping with affection. Lance felt tears begin to wet his eyes, so he just smiled and interlaced his fingers with his love’s. “Shush,  _ mi amor _ . The movie is starting.”

They fell asleep halfway through the movie and stayed that way, even as Lance’s computer died. They stayed in each other’s arms, even as the sun rose and lit up the room.


	3. prompt three: binding wounds (heith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt three: binding wounds  
> pairing: heith (hunk/keith)  
> length: 1980 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: descriptions of violence and injuries

Keith examined the scanner, glaring at the Galra heat signatures he was picking up. The team was gathered around him, all of them kneeling on the ground as they tried to figure out a plan to get to their control room and take over the base. 

“I’m not so sure this is worth the risk,” Hunk muttered. “Isn’t there a more subtle way to do this? Galra are  _ everywhere _ .” 

Pidge looked up from where she was looking over the map. “The prisoners here are important and powerful rebel leaders, saving them will be  _ huge _ . This is important enough for the risk we’re taking.”

Allura nodded. “Pidge is right. The rebel leaders will be able to assist in rebuilding after the loss of the base in the Frozeldam system. This mission is essential.” Hunk bit his lip, but didn’t say anything else. 

“And besides, this base is just a bunch of Furbys! Nothing we haven’t faced before,” Lance joked. Keith raised an eyebrow, ready to demand to know why Lance was making jokes during a serious mission, but then he saw the Red Paladin staring at Hunk, worry in his eyes, and he softened. 

“Lance is right,” Keith said, smiling softly at Hunk. “We’ve faced worse than this. We’ll be fine.” Hunk returned the smile, but his eyebrows were still knit with concern. 

Pidge clucked her tongue to draw attention to herself as she tapped away on her tablet. “Great, now that we’re all ready, I have a plan. Keith, you’re gonna need someone who can fight long distance-style to go with you to the prison cells. I’ll take Allura and whoever else to the control room. You’ll need to be ready to escort the prisoners to safety.” 

Keith nodded. “That works. Pidge, you take Lance and Allura to the controls. Make sure to hack the cameras to cover your movements, we need to stay hidden for as long as possible.” 

“Wait, why Lance?” Hunk asked. “Did you mix us up?” 

Keith looked over at him, raising an eyebrow. “What do you mean?” 

Hunk stumbled over his words, blush visible through his visor. “Well, I um, ya know, I thought you’d want your right hand with you, ya know?” Keith smiled. “No, I meant to say Lance. I want you with me.” 

With a roll of her eyes, Pidge swooped her map off and stood up. “Works with me. I could use the sharpshooter, as long as he and Allura don’t get distracted.” 

Lance gave an exaggerated gasp. “We would  _ never _ !” Pidge rolled her eyes, again, and smacked his shoulder. “You better not.” 

Keith sighed and got to his feet. “Alright. Make sure to com when you reach the control room.” 

Allura nodded. “And you, when you reach the prisoners.” 

Keith gave a mock salute as he reached out a hand to pull Hunk to his feet. Hunk took it after a second of hesitation. Keith pulled him up with ease and Hunk took in a sharp gasp. “You ready?” 

Hunk nodded, a small smile on his face that made Keith’s heart skip a beat. “Let’s do this.”

Before they set off, Keith grabbed Hunk’s hand, pulling him back gently. “Hey, wait.” Hunk turned back, squeezing Keith’s hand as he did. “We’re going to be fine, you know that, right?” Hunk grinned cheekily. “Of course we’re going to be fine.”

———

They were undoubtedly  _ not  _ fine. Keith struggled to fight back the two Galra soldiers in front of him that had ambushed him and Hunk out of nowhere. Keith spit the blood from his mouth in the face of the closest Galra with a smirk. The Galra growled. “You’re going to pay for that.” 

“You see,” Keith grunted as he dodged blows. “I don’t care.” 

The Galra laughed as if Keith had said some sort of joke. “Maybe not about what I do to you,” he said, shoving Keith away and pulling a knife. “But how about your friend?” Before Keith could blink, the knife was flying and Hunk was screaming. Keith yelled, charging forward and pulling his Marmora sword from his belt. The two Galra were unprepared for the sudden reveal of his second sword and Keith took them down in ticks. 

He turned and rushed to Hunk’s side, who was collapsed on the floor, gripping his leg where he’d wrenched the knife out. “You  _ idiot _ , you’re not supposed to pull the knife out!” Keith hissed. Hunk whimpered softly. “I-It  _ burned _ .” 

“It’s a stab wound! Of course it did!” Keith almost shouted, eyes tearing up out of worry. Hunk shook his head quickly. “I’ve been stabbed before, it’s a different burn. Like, blade was poisoned, burn.” 

Keith cursed, looking at the discarded blade. The slim part that wasn’t covered in blood (Hunk’s blood, his mind reminded him, making him nauseous), it was coated in a pale purple liquid. Keith cursed again, tears falling now. This had happened right in front of him, it had happened on his watch. He could’ve  _ stopped _ this. “Hey, no,” Hunk snapped. Keith looked up from the blade and saw Hunk glaring. “This wasn’t your fault.” 

“How’d you—”

“My Keith senses were tingling,” Hunk said, as if it were an everyday thing. He face was still contorted in pain, but his voice made Keith relax enough to examine the wound. It was bleeding rapidly, so Keith reached for the belt of Hunk’s uniform, pressing the button to activate the emergency tourniquet, then grabbing his bandana from his belt’s pouch, tying it tightly around Hunk’s leg to to bind the wound and then pressing down to stop the bleeding. Hunk hissed, but he put his hands on top of Keith’s and assisted in pressing down. Keith felt a piece of his heart crack and break at the gesture and the tears began to fall rapidly. “You know what’s funny?” Hunk asked. Keith shook his head, wondering how the  _ quiznak _ Hunk could be thinking about humor. “I got stabbed in the leg.  _ I’m  _ a leg. Coincidence? I think not!” Hunk laughed softly before cringing in pain. A ragged sob tore itself from Keith’s throat and he looked away from Hunk before the Yellow Paladin could say anything. 

“We need to move. We still have to get back to the Lions,” Keith choked out. He didn’t look at Hunk’s face, only at the wound that was  _ his _ own fault, a way of punishing himself, and reached out his hands. As if history was laughing in his face, Hunk grabbed his hands and let Keith pull him to his feet, a mirror of earlier. Keith ignored it and pulled one of Hunk’s arms over his shoulder, looping his own arm around Hunk’s waist and pulling the injured boy close. “We’re getting out of here,” Keith muttered. “We’re getting out of here and you’re going to be  _ fine _ .”

———

Waiting outside of the infirmary was the most nerve wracking thing. Keith wouldn’t allow himself inside; Hunk didn’t deserve to have to look at Keith, the reason he was in pain, while he was trying to heal. Keith couldn’t let himself cause Hunk anymore pain than he already had. So, he sat against the wall beside the door, waiting for someone to come out and let him know how Hunk was. It was cowardly, Keith knew that, but it was also selfish for Keith to want to see Hunk get better, to prove to himself that his mistake hadn’t caused lasting damage. No, it was better than Keith stayed in the hallway, where he wouldn’t bother anyone.

He tilted his head back, looking up at the light and he sighed, closing his eyes. “You’re such a fucking  _ idiot _ , Kogane,” he snapped at himself. 

“Well normally,” his self-hatred was interrupted, “I’d agree with you, but Hunk doesn’t want idiots around him, and yet he’s asking for you.” Keith opened his eyes to see Lance standing in front of him. As soon as Lance saw the tears on Keith’s face, he softened and sat down in front of him. “What’s up, samurai?” 

“This is all my fault,” Keith muttered. “I knew he had the knife, I  _ knew _ it, but I thought he would throw it at  _ me _ . I-I didn’t know and I  _ should’ve known _ he would target Hunk.” He snorted bitterly. “The Galra always target the people I love.” 

Lance scoffed. “Never mind, you’re a fucking idiot.” Upon seeing Keith flinch, Lance rushed to finish. “You’re an idiot for blaming yourself! You  _ couldn’t _ have know he’d target Hunk. He was your opponent, of course you thought he’d throw it at you!” 

“But I should’ve!” Keith exclaimed. “If I had known, Hunk wouldn’t be hurt.” His voice cracked and he wrapped his arms around himself. 

Lance sighed. “Keith, buddy, Hunk doesn’t blame you for this. Nobody does. We all blame the person responsible, that Galra, not you. You’re our leader and we all know you’d do anything to protect us.” Lance smiled. “That’s what makes you such a  _ great _ leader. You’d do anything for us and we’d do the same. We  _ trust _ you, Keith. No matter what. Even if you don’t trust yourself.”

Keith couldn’t help but smile. “You know, you’re an amazing right hand.” 

Lance scoffed. “I’ll only accept that if you go see Hunk. Like I said, he’s asking for you.”

———

Lance somehow got everyone but Hunk to clear out of the infirmary before Keith entered, giving them privacy. Hunk looked up from where he was hooked to an IV and smiled. “Hey, Keith.” Keith almost ran to the table, but stopped himself a few feet away, only letting himself get so close as to not crowd him. Hunk scoffed and reached out the arm that wasn’t connected to the IV cords. “Get over here.” 

Keith smiled and grabbed Hunk’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “How are you feeling?” 

“Like crap,” Hunk said bluntly. “Poison  _ hurts _ , man.” Keith couldn’t help but giggle at Hunk’s tone and Hunk smiled as he squeezed Keith’s hand. “Hey, Lance told me what you said.” Keith cringed and tried to let go, but Hunk just held on tighter. “No, let me finish.” Keith stopped pulling and watched Hunk as he took a slow breath. “And he’s right, in part. In part meaning that of course I trust you because you’re our leader, but I trust you mainly because you’re  _ you _ .”

“What do you mean by that?” Keith inquired, curiosity getting the best of him.

Hunk laughed. “You’re  _ Keith _ . You’re selfless and kind and sweet and yeah, you can be rough around the edges and sometimes you’re a bit of a jerk, but you’re like that because you  _ care _ . You care more than anyone I’ve ever met, aside from Lance. I trust you because I know you, and—” Hunk sighed, as if he were preparing himself for something. “And I love you.” 

Keith’s eyes flew wide, gripping hard on Hunk’s hands as his eyes welled with tears for what must’ve been the tenth time that day. “I-I, I um,  _ wow _ .” 

“A man of many words,” Hunk quipped with a smirk. “But like, are you going to respond? It’s okay if you don’t feel the same,” he rushed to say, “I don’t expect you too—” 

“If you don’t think I love you back, you don’t know me as well as you think,” Keith snapped, but with barely any bite to it. He grinned and raised his other hand to cup Hunk’s face gently. “Holy quiznack, you love me back.” 

“Wha-wait,” Hunk stammered. “ _ Back _ ? You—”

“Yeah, I do,” Keith laughed. “I love you so much, it hurts sometimes.” Hunk laughed along with him and soon, they were both messes of tears and giggles. Keith leaned over Hunk, looking down at the mess of giggles he loved so much and kissed his forehead quickly. 

Hunk stopped giggling so much and grinned. “You really love me back?” Keith nodded. “How could I not?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> of course my longest one is the angst ridden one smh


	4. prompt three: cuddling (latte)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: cuddling  
> pairing: latte (matt/lance)  
> length: 447 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to establish this beforehand, i imagine matt being at most two years older than lance and since canon never established matt’s real age, imma do it :]

Ever since he was a kid, Matt always had the _amazing_ luck of being blessed with easily triggered migraines that would knock him off of his feet within two seconds. Of course, his glasses probably didn’t help much and neither did his lack of hydration and his suck-ass eating schedule, but Matt always blamed it on his bad eyesight and his mother’s bad genetics.

(he’d done a genetic map and everything; his headaches _had_ to of come from his mom)

To make matters worse, ibuprofen and other painkillers, even prescription ones, were always ineffective, which left Matt close to crying in a dark, cold room for up to four days. The only thing he’d ever had to improve his migraines without fail? Was Lance.

Which was why Matt decided to skip his evening class, knowing Lance would be back in their dorm. He made sure to text Lance beforehand with the classic “Matt Has A Migraine” emojis (a raised fist, a weary face, and a sad face), so that his boyfriend would be prepared. The feeling of walking into the dorm room and being hit with a blast of cool air, a major difference from the stuffy hallway, and then being greeted with a hug and a forehead kiss by his boyfriend was probably the best thing in the world.

“What happened?” Lance murmured, pulling Matt gently to the bed, where the covers were already ready and a damp bath cloth was on the pillow. Matt shrugged, blabbering for a second before he realized he was incoherent and he tried again. “I have no clue, I was just in my lecture and everything started blurring and spinning and then the lights hurt and—” Lance shushed him, helping him to switch his clothes for thin pajamas. Lance kissed his nose before setting his glasses on the side table and then he pulled Matt into bed, laying on his back and letting Matt sprawl out on top of him. “Talking more is just going to make it worse, darling. Try and sleep, I’ll wake you up when it’s time to eat.” Matt could’ve kissed him if he had the energy and the willpower to lift his head, but Lance’s chest was warm and he smelled of cinnamon and Matt was only able to hum and nod.

When he first told Pidge that being with Lance seemed to heal his headaches within minutes, his sister laughed, saying, “they aren’t healed, Lance is just loud enough to distract you from them”, but Matt had to disagree, simply because of moments like this, with his head on Lance’s chest and Lance’s arms around his waist as he sung gentle lullabies in Spanish. Even with a raging headache, Matt had never felt more at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes this is bad, yes the migraine thing is unrealistic, trust me, i know, and no, i don’t really care that it’s messy, i’m in a latte mood :-)


End file.
